Party Gamzee, fall for Tavros!
by hawkin44
Summary: A feel-good Gamtav story. Humanstuck, in a college setting. An ending is in progress, please be patient (as of June 23rd, 2013)


I.

Gamzee opened his eyes only to have them fill with strobing colored lights. Loud bass thudded against his numb head as he sat up in his chair. Even with the host of the party passed out it seemed everyone was still having fun. Couples danced just feet from Gamzee's seat, grinding and bumping in time with the bass. Gamzee looked to the still smoldering zig-zag in his hand and thought himself lucky for managing to hold on to it while passed out. Taking one last toke he stubbed the roach out on a small table next to his chair. Feeling slightly better, and thirsty from the smoking, he attempted to stand up.

He quickly found that his limbs were uncooperative, and his neck seemed unable to support his head. Moving slowly, he slid carefully to the edge and pushed up with his arms. Stumbling to his feet, and knocking over several bottles that had been on the floor, he moved at a slow stagger towards the kitchen. Carefully avoiding two strangers making out on his kitchen counter, Gamzee made for the fridge. His two liter of Faygo resting exactly where it always was, he took a long swig to wash away the ash in his throat. He took a mental note to clean that counter in the morning, then headed off to bed. After all, it was almost three A.M., and he had his first day of college classes tomorrow.

II.

Tavros closed the gas station for the night, ushering the last few straggling students out the door. Being careful to lock up he hopped on his bike for home, finally happy to get some sleep. His job as the station clerk wasn't bad now, but it would be much harder once he had to juggle it with classes. Tavros could only think of bed as he quietly opened the door to his co-op, careful not to wake his roommates. He pulled off his hole filled sneakers, sighing as he realized the sole was finally splitting from the rest of the shoe. All his money was going towards his books and classes; hardly any was left for food or clothes. He'd just have to repair it somehow and hope it lasted until he could take some extra shifts. Pulling off his dirty uniform, Tavros crawled sleepily into bed. He set his alarm carefully, since it was just after three now he'd only get about five hours sleep before his first class of the year.

III.

Tavros was diligently taking notes off the professor's slides when someone entered the room.

"Gamzee Makara I assume?" The professor asked the boy with mussed curly black hair who'd just entered.

"Yeah that's me motherfucker." He said but oddly without a disrespectful tone.

"I'll excuse both your tardiness and that language only because it's the first day. Now find a seat Mr. Makara." The professor seemed surprisingly unfazed by Gamzee's swearing. Probably used to unruly students, being a teacher for who knew how long.

As Gamzee walked up the sloped rows of seats, Tavros closely inspected his attire. A gold necklace and watch made perfect contrast against the purple hoodie he had on. Dark baggy jeans hung low around his waist, only slightly revealing a pair of wrinkled violet boxers. More gold, this time a chain, hung from his waist band and stretched to his front pocket where his wallet probably met the end of it. Gamzee must have noticed Tavros staring, because he grinned toothily as he walked straight up the aisle to the seat next to him and plopped down.

Slouching low in his seat, Gamzee turned to Tavros. "What's up motherfucker? What have we been doing so far?"

Tavros disregarded Gamzee's question by pointing at the board, where the professor was explaining the grading system they'd be using that year.

"So nothing huh? What a waste, why do we even have the first day of class. We should just start on the second day am I right?"

"But then that would be the first day instead, wouldn't it?" Tavros smirked, hoping sarcasm would shut the nuisance up. Instead Gamzee broke into a choked laugh, gasps of breath escaping in long goose-like honks. In a way it was sort of endearing, him laughing at his own idiocy in such a unique way.

"Mr.'s Nitram and Makara, need I separate you two on the first day?"

Tavros shrunk into his seat, nervous of the many eyes now turned their way.

"Nah don't blame this bro, I just got a really funny text is all." Gamzee lied. After the professor lectured him on phone use in class and returned to preaching his syllabus Tavros thanked Gamzee quietly for taking the blame.

"No problem motherfucker, hey, what are you doing after this class?"

IV.

Gamzee was glad to have made a friend so quickly and a good looking one too. Tavros had a neat faux hawk, bronze skin just barely showing between the short hairs on each side. His clothes were filled with small holes and patches, but were clean and well taken care of. He was slightly shorter, but both of them were tall, Tavros just above six feet and Gamzee a few inches more than that. Gamzee laughed and joked about various professors and classes he had heard about as they headed to the nearest cafeteria. He liked the way Tavros would blush and turn his head when he laughed, like he was embarrassed for having chuckled. Gamzee's loud wheezing laugh echoed through the halls whenever Tavros would add a sarcastic twist to one of his lines. It soon became a ritual for them to eat lunch together every day, Gamzee's honks and Tavros's timorous chuckles occupying a corner of some crowded lunch room on campus.

Tavros would help Gamzee study, which was difficult due to his inability to pay attention. In return Gamzee would invite him to his open houses where they would dance together. In a secluded corner of course, Tavros still felt awkward about people knowing he was gay, but it felt better when Gamzee held him close while they swayed.

Tavros was always still amazed by Gamzee's wealth, his parents supplying an entire house by campus for his solitary use. Gamzee even had enough money left over to pay upperclassmen for alcohol to fuel his parties, even though he had miraculously quit drinking so much at Tav's request. Tavros often felt bad that he was unable to pay for food when they went out to eat, or to see movies, or to go shopping together. He began to take longer shifts at the gas station, working long hours to be able to go out with Gamzee.

Just past the middle of their first semester they went out to eat at a local burger place. They were treating themselves after an especially difficult series of exams when a short older student marched up to their table.

"Hey fuckass!" he semi-shouted at Tavros. "You forgot to fucking clean the popcorn machine the other night. Do you even know how gross that shit is after sitting there for eight hours!? It took my whole morning, what are you going to do about it dumpass?"

"Sorry Karkat…" Tavros whispered as he stared down a french fry on his plate. Gamzee could see Tavros was already upset for getting yelled at, but other customers were craning their necks now to see as well, increasing his discomfort.

"Sorry? Sorry doesn't fucking cut it! You asked for extra hours, but what's the point if you are just going to mess up and make more work for me, huh?"

Servers and customers alike were rooted in place, food and drinks paused in mid-transit to their mouths to see what was happening.

"Hey man, you need to chill out. Why don't you sit down and slam some food with us? It's on me bro." Gamzee stood to put his hand on the angry students shoulder, but Karkat shirked quickly away.

"Don't touch me you filthy druggie, yeah I know about you, and maybe you should mind your own business unless you want me to call the cops."

"I think you hounding on my bro _is _my motherfucking business, and you should leave him alone."

"Your bro? Please! People see you two at those parties. I think you mean butt buddies you fa-" his mouth was unable to complete the sentence with his jaw knocked out of place by Gamzee's fist.

Karkat nearly fell over, and grasped at a nearby table for support. "You'll pay for that asshat." He touched his face carefully, checking for any breaks. "Consider yourself fired Tavros, thank your boyfriend later." He still sounded angry, but beat a hasty retreat for the exit.

Gamzee rubbed his sore fist, turning back to their table to hopefully finish their meal in peace. "I'm sorry man, I didn't know he was your boss." Gamzee sat, and looked over to see Tavros in tears. "What's wrong motherfucker? You'll get another job, don't worry. Did you want to get out of here?"

Tavros sniffled into his arm, wiping away a few tears but mostly smearing them across his face. "Yeah." He said barely above a whisper. "I want to get out of here. But I don't want you to come with."

Without waiting for a reaction, Tavros leapt out of his seat and ran out the door. For once Gamzee sat in silence, everyone's attention slowly returning to their own tables. Eventually, he finished his meal, paid, and went home to get high.

V.

A girl in a pinned on black dress and a guy with dozens of the same pins in his mouth and hands opened the door when Gamzee knocked.

"Woah, sorry to interrupt fellas, is Tavros here?"

"You must be Gamzee, he has told us a lot about you." The girl looked up at Gamzee, but spoke with a condescending tone. "To answer you, yes, he is here. However he has expressed to us that he does not wish to see you."

The dorky guy pushed his glasses up his face and mumbled something through the pins between his teeth. "Oh give me those Eridan, we can't tell what you are saying at all." Eridan allowed the girl to take the pins from him, and cleared his throat before speaking.

"Thanks Kan. If you must know Gamzee, he is very upset at the loss of his job and unintentional coming out. I'm afraid he blames you for both." Gamzee didn't like the tones they were taking with him, but he was adamant on seeing Tavros.

"I just want to talk to him. Maybe I can make him feel better. Tell him everything will be kosher yah know?"

"I am afraid that is not possible, that job was the only thing keeping him here at school. Without a steady income, he will soon have to return for home." Eridan nodded along as the girl spoke.

"Well he can come stay with me if he's cool with that. Or I could give him some cash if he needs it." Gamzee fumbled for reasons to see him, worried now that he would leave school without saying goodbye.

"He told Kanaya and I specifically that he does not want your half-hearted charity, and that you should get lost if you offered." Eridan stood with his side facing Gamzee, arms crossed while pushing his ill-fitting glasses up his face angrily every few seconds.

"He did not say it like that Eridan. Gamzee, you have to understand that Tavros has spent his whole life supporting himself. We offered to help him financially but were likewise turned down. Most likely he is too prideful to bear it." Kanaya shook her head wistfully. "You will have to get over it. Maybe if he finds it in his heart to forgive you, he will allow you to visit him at the home."

Gamzee looked at his feet, feeling ashamed for his rash actions. "Wait." He stopped mid-thought and looked up to them. "What do you mean by 'the home'?"

"She means the Boy's Home where he grew up, because he is an orphan. Or let me guess, you didn't know that, did you?" Eridan pressed his face closer to Gamzee's. "Have you ever asked Tavros anything about himself? Or were you too busy with parties and getting high?" Eridan was leaning into Gamzee now, staring into his eyes.

Kanaya stuck her hand between them, and reeled Eridan back into the doorway. They both watched as he huffed and stormed away into the depths of the house. Kanaya had a sad look on her face when she turned back to Gamzee.

"Tavros loves you Gamzee. But you have been careless and selfish. You might think those parties were helping to bring him out of his shell, but all he really wanted was time alone with you. Maybe you should rethink how you treat people, and think less about yourself. Now if you would excuse us, we have to finish this fashion project tonight."

The door creaked as Kanaya closed it, shutting Gamzee away from the one person he truly wanted to see.

VI.

Gamzee rolled in his bed, head spinning and mouth dry from the previous night's binge drinking. He was just wondering why he was awake when a second round of knocking boomed from his front door. Holding his head he sat up on the edge of the mattress, getting his bearings. His limbs were like noodles, and his stomach felt like a hole in his abdomen. The knocks were relentless, coming fast and furious now as Gamzee shuffled to the front room. He opened the front door, light hitting his eyes for the first time in days. A tall dark silhouette stood there looking in. "Tavros?" Gamzee mumbled.

"Nah bro, that ain't me."

The figure stepped through door, closing it behind him. When his eyes adjusted back to the dim interior light, Gamzee could see that it was his older brother.

"What the fuck are you doing here Kurloz? And what's up with the monkey suit man?" he asked as he moved towards the kitchen.

Kurloz tugged on his suit sleeves as he moved to follow Gamzee in. "Can't a motherfucker visit his bro at school? I've got to look sharp Dad says. Taking the bar exam soon, and I might get Dads judge spot when he retires y'know? Looking the part is the first step I suppose."

Gamzee found his way to the fridge and took time to take a couple large swigs of Faygo. Meanwhile Kruloz inspected the room, taking note of but not mentioning the several empty alcohol bottles.

"Who's Tavros?"

Gamzee stopped.

"Who?"

"It's what you called me when you opened the door. Is he your boyfriend or something?"

"He used to be."

There was an uncomfortable silence while Gamzee took a few more sips.

"You doing ok bro?"

Suddenly Gamzee felt the tears well up. He had put off these thoughts for so long, it had been almost two weeks since Tavros left for home. Now here was his brother, the one person always there for him. The guy who'd kept his sexuality a secret from their parents after he'd caught Gamzee kissing boys in high school. This was his brother that pulled strings with his alma mater to get Gamzee into college even with his bad grades. So when Kurloz asked if he was alright with a legitimate look of worry, Gamzee broke down.

Only a single sob escaped before he was wrapped in his brothers' arms and kneeling on the ground. Gamzee wept long moaning breaths into his brothers' collar, tears staining the starched white shirt. His arms groped desperately to hold his brothers back. Kurloz held Gamzee against his chest, his other arm slowly patting his back, shushing quietly to comfort him as he had many times before. Soon enough Gamzee slowed to a sniffle as he ran out of tears.

He told Kurloz everything there on the kitchen floor. He told him about their meeting, about their relationship, about their breakup. Kurloz listened in silence, still holding Gamzee to his chest. When Gamzee had finished, Kurloz knew just what to do.

"Everything is gonna be alright bro, we're going to fix this, I promise."

Gamzee, still tired from the night before and head heavy from crying soon fell asleep in his brothers' arms.

Chapter 7. Coming soon


End file.
